


Walking in the Rain

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailing someone on foot when it's raining is a chancy proposition, at best. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written to gryphonrhi's prompt of "bad weather, tailing, and/or rugs."

Tailing someone on foot when it's raining is a chancy proposition, at best. A light spring shower is one thing, but an unexpected downpour is another matter entirely. The sidewalks become deserted. People huddle miserably in doorways until the squall passes, or an empty cab, whichever comes first. If a man suspected he was being followed, all he had to do was keep walking. He'd know for sure, soon enough.

My mark knew. It didn't seem to faze him, though. He headed straight for home. I closed up the gap as quickly as I could, since secrecy didn't matter now.

I was right behind him as he opened his door, and I pushed my way in. We both stood dripping on the foyer rug, staring at each other for a minute.

"That was sloppy, Archie," he chided. "I spotted you over five blocks ago."

"Yeah. Damned rain. I should know better than to bet with you, Saul."

He smiled. Tough and tender, as always, but his dark eyes flashed with something more.

"The stakes were worth it," he said. "Anyway, I don't think there will be any losers tonight."

He was right, of course. Saul never did miss a trick.


End file.
